Be Careful What You Ask For
by jabarber69
Summary: The Guys go to a wild Bachelor party leaving some very angry women behind, who decide to go out on a wild night of their own and get more than what they bargain for.


Be Careful What You Ask For

By jabarber69

Summary: The Guys go to a wild Bachelor party leaving some very angry women behind, who decide to go out on a wild night of their own and get more than what they bargain for.

Disclaimer: the characters are owned by J.K. Rowlins, the plot is all my own. I not making any money or galleons on this story, I only did if for my own sick mind.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger eyes fluttered open as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. She found herself lying on her right side with a man's arm holding her, while gently squeezing her breast in time with the thrusting of his cock from behind.

She closed her eyes while a moan of pleasure escapes her lips.

Enjoying the moment she shifts her body trying to match his thrusts. "Oh baby, that feels so good" she says while arching her back trying to drive him deeper.

Lost in thought she just rides the wave of pleasure. Suddenly feeling her self, getting near her own release "Oh Ron, harder, fuck me harder" she yells while feeling the thrusting increase in speed.

Ginny Weasley eyes pop open when she hears her brother name and sees his fiancé, Hermione Granger asking him to fuck her harder.

She sees Mione lying in front of her naked and moaning out in sexual pleasure while a man's arm is wrapped around her from behind squeezing her breasts to the rocking of her body.

Her eyes then widen in surprise when she realizes she is also naked and lying on her side facing Mione.

Hermione suddenly felt Ron start to spill his hot seed into her. Which sets off her own orgasm.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided she opened her eyes and seeing Gin her friend lying in front of her. "Morning Gin" she says.

"Mione why am I lying naked in bed with you and Ron?" Ginny asks

Hermione arches her eyebrows and then her eyes widen in shock when she hears and then sees Gin lying naked in front of her.

Then both of them get the shock of their lives when Draco Malfoy rises up from behind Mione, leans down and kisses her cheek while saying "Wow that was a great wake up shag baby!"

Both girls stare at Draco in shock then suddenly they both scramble out of bed.

They look down at Draco when suddenly they realize their both standing there naked they let out a shriek and run into the bathroom slamming the door behind them.

They stand their holding their hands over their mouths in shock over what had just happened. Suddenly Hermione letting out a gasp reaches down and feeling between her legs brings her fingers up and seeing blood and semen, "He took my virginity!"

Ginny suddenly reaches between her legs and lifting her fingers just stares at the blood and semen on them.

Both girls break down sobbing when they realize they both had lost their virginity to Draco.

After awhile Ginny between sobs "Mione how could this happen?"

Hermione feeling her stomach clench goes and sits on the toilet, "I don't know all I remember is yesterday the boys were going to their bachelor party!"

"Yeah, and I remember getting mad because they were going to have veelas dancing naked!" Ginny replies

"And then I told Ron if he went to that party then us girls were going to have a wild party of our own!" Hermione said while slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, remembering him laughing and telling them to go ahead.

"What I don't understand is how did that get us to here?" Ginny said while sitting on the edge of the tub

"Well I remember the three of us decided to go have a night on the town."

Ginny head pops up at that "Where is Anne anyway?"

Hermione looks at her friend and while shaking her head tries to remember Anne…

_Anne Hathaway is a 21 yr old tall, well built, witch with beautiful eyes and straight brunette hair. She is an auror for the ministry, but this last year she had been their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. She, Hermione and Ginny were engaged to marry Mark Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter._

_The war was over they had all helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldermort who Harry had killed in the final battle 4 months ago. Now they were free to look to the future and were getting married later that day at the Burrow._

"I don't know, all I remember was the three of us going into that muggle bar and ordering whiskey." Hermione replies

"I remember us sitting there and hitting the whiskey pretty hard, when Anne suddenly remarked that since the guys are going to be fucking those veelas at their party we ought to round up some guys and give them our virginity!" Ginny says while holding her head, in her hands.

Both of them are sitting their sobbing in their hands when suddenly Hermione lifts her head "I just remembered something, I know how Draco got involved we ran into him in another muggle bar and after we told him what we were doing he decided…"

"He decided to help us, your right I remember now, but wait there more, one of us, I don't remember which came up with the idea of using the _bone-nei recupla_ spell, so we could have wild and wanton sex with Draco and the next morning when we left the bedchamber our bodies would go back to virginal status!" Ginny excitedly said while jumping up.

"Your right Gin, now I am remembering, I also remember doing the chant with Draco last night", Mione says while starting to laugh.

Both girls embrace feeling the weight of despair lifted form their shoulders. Then suddenly both girls start hearing strange noises coming from the bedroom, being curious females they go and check on it, where they find the missing Anne.

She is on the bed, on her elbows and knees with a dazed and bewildered look on her face. She is also emitting moans of pain and anguish because Draco is behind her shagging her in the arse. Both girls drop their mouths in shock over what they are seeing.

Seeing their friend get shagged in the arse, they suddenly reach around and touch their own tender arse then looking at their fingers see blood and semen which causes both of them to blush a deep red in shame and humiliation knowing that Draco took each of them like a dog, just like he is doing to Anne.

Then they watch Draco spill his seed inside Anne arse and then pull out. Then in horror they watch him immediately grab her by the hair and pulling her around he shoves his cock in her mouth, where he proceeds to start brutally pump in and out using his hand in her hair to pull her head back and forth. They see her looking up at him with a wild eye look and can hear her gagging when his cock hits the back of her throat. The girls see him increase his thrust then he spills his seed into her mouth, keeping his cock there and pinching her nose making her swallow.

They suddenly realize that their own jaw muscles ache and they each have a funny taste in their mouths. Their eyes widened in shock when it dawns on them that Draco had also taken them in their mouths, probably just like he took Anne, this cause them to fall to the ground and vomit up the remainder of the whiskey and food in their stomachs.

Hearing Draco go into the bathroom and start the shower. They get up off the floor and wiping away the vomit with the back of their hands they go over and embrace Anne who is lying on her side sobbing in pain and anguish, still with a dazed look on her face.

They try to comfort her telling her everything will be okay. After awhile the daze look leaves her and then she focuses on the two girls "what happen, what's going on?" she asks in a confused tone of voice.

They remind her of the boys bachelor party with the naked dancing veelas and how the girls decided to go out and get drunk and give their virginity to strangers, but instead they ran into Draco Malfoy and it was decided instead by one of girls to have him give them that ancient dark arts spell that will allow them to have sex but when they leave this room they go back to being virgins.

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember now, Draco gave us the chant that we each said when he took our virginity. But how come my arse and mouth hurt?" Anne replies

"Well Draco apparently had sex with us most of the night. It looks like he took each of us in our pussies, arses and mouths!" Hermione replies

"Was he just…?"

"Yes, he just took you in the arse and then the mouth!" Ginny replies

Ginny then stands up and looks around the room for her clothes but doesn't see them. She asks Hermione if she saw their clothes or wands in the bathroom. Hermione thinks for a minute and then tells her no she didn't see them.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and they see Draco standing there fully dressed.

"Draco where are our clothes and wands?" Hermione asks

"I guess they are still at that muggle strip club we went too!" he said while seeing the confused and bewildered looks on their faces "You don't remember stripping and dancing naked up on stage yelling veelas aren't the only ones that can turn guys on."

At his mention of it, they suddenly start to remember dancing naked and then running around the club bending over and rubbing their pussies in men faces and then giving them lap dances. This causes them to drop their heads in shame and humiliation especially remembering those men had run their hands all over their bodies and inside their pussies.

Suddenly Hermione sees Draco getting ready to leave "Draco where are going, you cant leave us like this, we need clothes."

"Yeah, we are getting married today!" Ginny states

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the wedding, anyway you can't marry Potter, Weasel or Granger!"

"Just why the hell not!" Ginny demands

Draco stares at them "Because we did the_ bone-nei cupola_ which magically binds a witch that chants it's while loosing her virginity as the wizards personal concubine. And also places his personal tattoo as a brand on her tailbone!" with a wave of his hand points at their rear ends.

The girls each twist around and using the mirror on the vanity sees the initials DLM surrounded by two dragons branded on their tailbone. They each gasp in horror and turning back to Draco, watch him leave the room laughing his arse off.

The End


End file.
